readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben's Avenger Adventure
Story starts off at Kevin’s garage. Ben is drinking a Blueberry Banana Blast Smoothie. Gwen is helping Kevin clean out the trunk of his car. Gwen stumbles upon something odd while cleaning out his trunk. After much debating on what the strange object is, Ben plays with it and then Ben disappears. Kevin and Gwen argue about ehy Ben is missing, and Kevin decides they should find Sunder and make him talk. MEANWHILE Ben arrives in a strange place unbeknownst to him that it is the Avengers Mansion, where Ben runs into some pretty ticked off Avengers, who don't believe that the powerful device Ben is carrying is the weird gauntlet on his wrist (the Ultimatrix). Hulk, Thor, Black Panther, Hawkeye, Captain America, and Ironman get ready to attack. Ben changes into Swampfire before going Ultimate. Ultimate Swampfire throws seeds at Hulk and they wrap all around him. Thor then slams Ultimate Swampfire with his hammer. Ultimate Swampfire then throws fire bombs at Thor. Hulk breaks free and smashes Ultimate Swampfire. Thor then shocks Ultimate Swampfire with a jolt of lightning. Ultimate Swampfire reverts back to Swampfire and then back to Ben. Ben is knocked out. Then Ben is taken to a interrogation room where all of the Avenger start to question him. MEANWHILE, Gwen and Kevin arrive on Primus and find Sunder conversing with Azmuth. Gwen and Kevin make it clear that Sunder's device, which turns out to be a Universal Teleportation Device (UTD), of which only five in this particular universe, the only universe in which they can be found, has caused Ben to disappear. Azmuth gets angry, quickly calms down and lends the one of the other teleporters, which just so happened to belong to Azmuth. Azmuth tells Sunder to go with Gwen and Kevin. The Avengers, realising that Ben's friends have come from nwhere, attack. Hawkeye fires arrows at them. Gwen blocks the arrows with a mana shield. Hawkeye starts to fight Gwen, Black Panther starts to fight Kevin, Sunder starts to fight Captain America, leaving Ben to fight Ironman, Hulk, and Thor by himself. Gwen throws a ball of mana at Hawkeye and Hawkeye counters it with an explosive arrow. Hawkeye compliments Gwen on her power, as Sunder slams his a xe into Captain America's shield causing Captain America to go flying and crash into the wall. Captain America then runs up and uppercuts Sunder. Sunder just shakes it off. Captain America is astounded. Kevin absorbs concrete and punches Black Panther in the face. Black Panther then slashes Kevin, and seeing Kevin isn't phased, compliments his strength. Ben changes into Diamondhead. Diamondhead lifts huge diamonds out of the ground and traps Hulk and Thor instead. Hulk doesn't like being trapped. Diamondhead shoots diamond shards at Ironman. The shards bounce right off Ironman's armor, and Ironman retaliates with a fire of his Uni-beam. Diamondhead quickly uses his refraction powers to direct it back to Ironman. Ben changes into Upgrade and uses him to lock Ironman's suit. Ben then uses the opportunity to talk to Ironman about needing to get back to his universe. for a minute. The Avengers stand down. Kevin wonders why they didn't just get Ben and get out. Sunder explains the very simple reason of the need for a 10 minute recharge. Ironman declares that Ben and his crew are welcome back any time, and Black Panther compliments them on their heroic prowess. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin, upon arriving on Primus, farewell Azmuth and Sunder and begin the journey home, with an excited Ben boarding the Rustbucket III. THE END Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Azmuth *Sunder *JARVIS *Ironman *Captain America *Thor *Hulk *Hawkeye *Black Panther Aliens Used *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire *Diamondhead *Upgrade Category:Stories Category:MARVEL Category:Pages Category:Ben 10 Category:U4A